


Sakura sake

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Surprises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ça faisait des semaines qu’il ne perdait pas ni un des infos, ni une météo, pour savoir quand finalement seraient commencé les fêtes pour l’Hanami.E quand il avait annoncé la date approximative à Kota, le garçon avait seulement pu faire la fine bouche, bien qu’il n’avait pas osé lui dire rien, et en prient de pouvoir trouver un peu de temps livre pour lui.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Sakura sake

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Sakura sake**

**(Germes de cerisier)**

Yabu fixait Kei, plus comment un père aurait regardé un fils que comment un garçon aurait regardé son copain.

Inoo riait, en courant plus loin que lui, avec d’un air heureux et le regard lumineux.

Le sol s’était couché depuis un peu de temps, mais le plus jeune ne s’avait pas plaint du faible éclairage, de plus artificiel, du parc de Ueno.

Ça faisait des semaines qu’il ne perdait pas ni un des infos, ni une météo, pour savoir quand finalement seraient commencé les fêtes pour l’Hanami.

E quand il avait annoncé la date approximative à Kota, le garçon avait seulement pu faire la fine bouche, bien qu’il n’avait pas osé lui dire rien, et en prient de pouvoir trouver un peu de temps livre pour lui.

Au fil des jours, il avait remarqué que le plus jeune devenait de plus en plus de mauvais humeur, probablement il avait commencé à renoncer à l’idée de pouvoir célébrer, ainsi que voulait la tradition.

Et Yabu avait été assez bon de garder silence sur ses intentions, jusqu’à ce que ce soir il s’était présenté à la maison avec du sushi et une bouteille de saké, en lui proposant de sortir pour la Yozakura.

Il connaissait Kei depuis des années, et rarement il rappelait de l’avoir vu si heureux.

Il accélérait, en essayant de le suivre, et quand il l’atteignit il lui saisit un poignet, en riant.

« Attends, Kei-chan ! » il l’arrêta, en gloussant. « J’ai la nourriture. Tu ne veux pas fuir. » ajouta-t-il, et le plus jeune fait une grimace amusée, en ralentissant et en le prenant la main.

Kota frémit pour un moment, en commençant à regarder autour.

Ils étaient dans un point du parc assez protégé par les lumières principales, et il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens autour.

Il laissa la main dans celle de Kei, décidé à enfreindre les règles de son habituelle prudence, au moins pour ce jour.

Quand ils s’assirent pour manger, Inoo s’appuya contre le tronc d’un cerisier particulièrement grand, en soupirant et en sirotant son saké, tandis qu’il picora distraitement des takos.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais livre ce soir. » il dit à Kota, absorbé.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, en mangeant à son tour.

« Je voulais te surprendre. Je suis désolé que j’ai manqué l’Hanami, mais je devais travailler. » il répondit, en se mordant une lèvre, mais il se détendit quand Kei haussa les épaules, à dire qu’il se foutait.

« J’aime bien l’Hanami. Ainsi que j’aime bien la Yozakura. Quand j’étais petit moi, ma mère et Aki prenions le train tous les années et on venait à Tokyo pour célébrer. » raconta-t-il, en regardant dans le vide. Après il gloussa, et Kota eut l’impression de le voir rougir un peu. « Maman dit toujours que quand j’étais petit je restais ensorcelé à regarder les arbres et les fleurs de cerisier. J’étais un enfant qui se laissant enchanter par les petites choses. » expliqua-t-il, et après il se remit par le moment de nostalgie et hocha la tête, en regardant son copain d’un air sournois. « Ça explique pourquoi on est ensemble. » dit-il après, en se moquant de lui.

Kota se fait passer pour offensé, et il trempa un doigt dans le wasabi pour se pencher vers lui et le lui passer sur une joue, en gloussant.

Inoo se leva d’un bond, avec un son plaintif, en s’approchant à lui.

« Kota ! Ça brûle, enlève-le ! » il cria, en grimaçant.

Yabu, sans cesser de sourire, lui tira un bras de telle sorte que Kei s’asseyait à ses côtés et, après d’un rapide regard autour pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne, il lécha le wasabi de sa joue.

Kei fut imperturbable, et il ne bougea pas.

Il prit des airs malicieux, en se baissant vers lui pour lui donner un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Et ensuite ils recommencèrent à manger, à parler, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Kota soupira, en se sentant particulièrement heureux.

L’émotion de Kei, du reste, était contagieuse.

Et il ne pensait pas d’avoir jamais trouvé les fleurs de cerisier si belles.


End file.
